I Love the Music!
by empyreality
Summary: Sasuke and many of the others are in a band who is touring with upcoming talent Hinata. But what happens when Sasuke falls in love with her. Forgot to mention COMPLETELY AU. Happy 4th of July!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first story and I really am new to this so if this sucks beyond the lowest of the low just tell me and I'll do better next time. Oh, and I forgot to mention that I am a devoted follower of SasuHina so expect that pairing from me. I'm still a developing writer so expect mistakes but please don't flame me especially not for the pairing.**

**Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Naruto are in a very popular band and are on tour when their manager announces that they will be traveling with the up and coming singer, Hyuuga Hinata. She immediately catches the eyes of Sasuke who is a notorious player who plans to seduce her but eventually falls for her. **

**All standard disclaimers apply**

With the starting chords and the energetic beats of the drums began the most popular band in Japan. Shrieks and screams erupted from the stadium as lead singer, Sasuke Uchiha, began to sing (begin Shame On You by Hot Hot Heat).

_Shame on you for getting wet  
Now who will dry your eyes?  
Shame on you for getting wet  
How can you act surprised? _

Running with scissors wasn't smart  
I tripped and cut open your heart  
I didn't mean to, but I seem to  
Have pushed us back to the start

In the wake of my mistake  
I felt your voice starting to shake  
The timing couldn't have been worse  
For me to be this far away

Shame on you for getting wet  
Now who will dry your eyes?  
Shame on you for getting wet  
How can you act surprised?

Traveled the world under your spell  
Cast on me in a motel  
It turned my rain clouds in to rainbows  
But I couldn't even tell

As days apart turned in to weeks  
My memory played hide and seek  
While I was playing show n' tell  
I took your trust and set it free

Shame on you for getting wet  
Now who will dry your eyes?  
Shame on you for getting wet  
How can you act surprised?

Shame on you for getting wet  
Now who will dry your eyes?  
Shame on you for getting wet  
Now who will dry your eyes?  
Shame on you for getting wet  
How can you act surprised?

Running with scissors wasn't smart  
I tripped and cut open your heart  
I didn't mean to, but I seem to  
Have pushed us back to the start

In the wake of my mistake  
I felt your voice starting to shake  
The timing couldn't have been worse  
For me to be this far away

With a furious beating of the drums, Naruto ended the piece with a flourish and the spotlights went out as the crowd erupted in applause. Everyone knew of this new band, its frenzied beats, awesome lyrics, and sheer diversity of styles attracted listeners not to mention that the band was made up of some very attractive fellows.

First there was Naruto Uzamaki, the drummer and most energetic of the group. He had the adorable boy next door look complete with tousled hair, his lively performances always made the shows fun to watch although his hardheaded ways did cause strife with other members of the group. Next came Neji Hyuuga, the bassist and part of the enormous Hyuuga music empire. He was in all accounts a perfectionist and was a favorite among the fangirls although he has been involved with famous athlete and woman's rights speaker, Ten Ten Chiang. Gaara was the antisocial guitarist who although attractive had a certain aura that kept many away. And last, but certainly not least, came the famous Sasuke Uchiha, the lead singer and most famous of the group. The younger brother of the famous musician Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke had all the talent and looks of the famous Uchiha clan. He was a notorious bad boy who could never remain in a relationship for very long.

As the group walked off stage, their manager Kakashi Hatake greeted them with what would have been an enthusiastic well done had it not been muffled by the less then tame novel he was enraptured in. His reading was soon interrupted however with a loud yell from Naruto to put the book down and inform them of their tour. Sighing with regret, the manager put down the book and hurried to his clients thinking '_if I can get this over with quickly, I can get back to that book_' unfortunately for him, that would not be the case.

The band sat rather listlessly as their manager recounted all the information about their upcoming tour. They were going to travel all around Japan but they were going to be traveling and performing with someone else, apparently an upcoming talent in the music world. "Who is it?" came an excited yell from Naruto, voicing out the question running through everyone's mind. "You'll just have to see" came the vague reply as the one who answered vanished to continue reading his favorite book.

**Love it? Hate it? Well just tell me, it's just a retarded plot devised in my insanity so there's bound to by OOCness. Just reading this over makes me want to quite writing so flamers go ahead, I look forward to reading those wonderful reviews. Tell me if you want more and I'll be happy to oblige. **


	2. AN

**Hey everyone! I would just like to thank everyone that reviewed. Before I continue (yes I am continuing with this story) with the story, I would like to have some input on what the name of the band should be. I really have no original ideas for band names so if anyone has an idea, let me know. Also, I plan on Ten Ten making a few appearances (although I'm not promising anything) and I want a few opinions on the sport, there are so many that I really can't just single one out. Well that's all for now, if you have any ideas please let me know and I will try to update soon.**

P.S. I'm playing around with what Hinata will sing so even though I have an idea, if anyone has some suggestions to a song that might fit let me know.

P.P.S Sorry if I'm asking so much of you, you don't have to give an opinion on any of them but I realized I needed some help so if you feel like earning brownie points here's your chance.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello there everyone, I wanted to say thanks for all the great suggestions. I still haven't decided on what to name the band (although there have been many good suggestions) so if I refer to it I will just call it "the band". I also would like to apologize if I misled anyone into thinking I had made another chapter; I'll remember to keep that in a/n next time (thank you for pointing that out purple1, I'm still new to this). Well, on with the story and if you have any other suggestions with the story just let me know. Enjoy!**

**Just saying, I do not own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does**

As the band members were discussing after their tour, a few miles away sat a young woman in a hotel nervously poking her fingers together. Hyuuga Hinata sat silently pondering her situation, she was going to start her career touring with the most famous band in Japan but she didn't even know who they were! She had been working in the studios on her album for so long and so intensely, she was virtually living under a rock.

Although she didn't know much about the band, she knew her cousin Neji was in it. Hinata had lost touch with him as they both focused on their careers but luckily, Neji's girlfriend, Ten Ten, was a close friend.

Hinata had asked around for the band that Neji was in only to get shrill replies of "OMG! Is that your favorite member? Mine too! Isn't he Gorgeous!" or replies similar involving names that had no meaning towards her. After hearing a day of that shrill cacophony, Hinata had a headache.

Rising up from her seat, Hinata said with resolution "If I can make myself a career and come back from my sister's shadow, I can definitely do some research." And with that, set off to find a computer.

"Agh" came the tired groan from Hinata as she rubbed her strained eyes, she had been sitting at the computer for hours trying to find out what band Neji was in. All her research got her was shrines and sites dedicated to him and apparently saying how much worse the others are. 'What the heck?' she thought to herself, 'are fanzombies so dead that they can't even write the stupid name of the band that they're in?' Even though she was pretty aggravated, Hinata had to admit, she had found some pretty funny stuff about her cousin.

Returning to the hotel, Hinata sat mulling over her career, she was a young apparently talented singer who had finally gotten her big break. Not soon enough for her "industrious" father who insisted that she quite learning medicine to involve herself in the music industry, the family business. Everyone was surprised when her current manger, Kurenai Yuuhi, said that she had talent. Everyone had predicted that Hinata was to quiet and shy to become a famous singer, but with the help of Kurenai, Hinata had managed to cultivate some confidence; at least while singing.

The sudden melodic ring of her cell phone broke through her thoughts and when she answered, she heard a muffled voice saying "Hello Hinata, this is Kakashi, the band's manager. I'm just calling to let you know that tomorrow, the band members will all come over to meet you. We look forward to working with you." And, with that, the call ended although Hinata swore she heard him mumble something similar to "Now where did I put that book?" as he ended the call.

It was here that Hinata realized that she was tired, looking at the clock she realized it was 11:30 PM! 'What kind of person calls at 11:30?' she wondered angrily, 'besides, now I have all night to worry about that band coming over. Oh no, what if they have a bad impression of me? I'll be so shy, how will they stand me?' As similar thoughts plagued her, Hinata drifted to an uneasy sleep.

**Okay, done with chapter 2! Love it? Hate it? If you like it, you might want to read my other fic, The Moon in the Darkness, ah yes, the joys of self advertising… But anyways, I really would like some input because it's a oneshot but I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it with any more chapters or something and make it a multi-chaptered fic. I'll try to update soon and don't forget to review, I need all the help I can get!**

**P.S (I leave alot of these) I think I made Hinata to OOC so tell me if I need to change her in any way okay?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! Still don't know what to call the band (I'm a very indecisive person) but we'll see, I'm considering something like Demon Eyes because Garaa and Naruto are demons and Neji and Sasuke have blood limits involving vision. It's just an idea, we'll see how it pans out. I hope I didn't offend anyone who knows what Hot Hot Heat sounds like. Really I liked the lyrics so I thought I would put it into the story, Sasuke doesn't have that kind of voice, it's deeper and smoother. Later on I plan to put in some Relient K music, they're one of my favorite groups ever. If I don't use that I'll probably have a song by The All-American Rejects. Add some input, my young impressionable mind loves to hear your comments but let us get back to what's important which is… Me! Just kidding, let's get back to the story.**

**All standard disclaimers apply sighs**

It was late in the morning and as Hinata stepped out of the shower she had the sense that she was forgetting something. Outside of the bathroom she heard a sharp rap on the door, thinking it to be room service she proceeded to do her average bathroom routine, brush teeth, floss, etc. Her pearly whites were just about to be flossed when she heard thuds on the door accompanied by a few colorful words. Wrapping her towel closer to herself, Hinata stepped in front of the door and in a lapse of judgment ignored the peep hole and opened the door. Before the young woman's eyes were four very irritated looking men and a tired looking one whose lazy eyes flicked up from the book and for once stayed up. It took her a moment to realize that she was in only a towel and with a shriek the door slammed shut. 'I can't believe it,' Hinata thought, her first meeting with the people she would see for months was in a towel, how could she live this one down? Well, might as well try to salvage what reputation I have.

The guys who were shocked at their first meeting with their new tour buddy (especially Neji, poor fellow) began to feel indignant to the fact that they were once again facing a closed door. Inside they could hear the sounds of running around and moans of "How could I do that? And "How did I forget they were coming," after a few moments the saw the door open again this time with Hinata fully clothed. She blushed as she said a quiet "sorry" and ushered the band inside.

Sasuke's first impression was interesting to say the least. Surveying the young girl he noted that while not dead-drop gorgeous, she was pretty. Her shoulder-length midnight blue hair was still damp and her pale face was flushed from embarrassment. Although he was not at all displeased by her appearance, it was Hinata's mannerisms that caught his attention. Her pale grey eyes were fixated on her hands which were wringing in anticipation. 'Is she really a singer?' he thought to himself, 'she looks like she can't even hold a microphone without fainting'. His thoughts were interrupted when he realized that Neji was talking, "you've grown out your hair Hinata, it looks good." "Kurenai and Ino thought it would be a good idea, they said that my old haircut wasn't going to be the best image" came the soft reply.

Although he could hardly hear her, Sasuke found that he enjoyed the sound of her voice. It was smooth, refreshing and had a slight musical ring to it. The femininity of it was soothing to ears accustomed to noises akin to shrieks and screams from his female admirers. 'Snap out of it Sasuke,' he thought to himself 'all girls are the same; they either like you for your looks or your money.'

While Sasuke sat thinking, Neji and Hinata conversed and caught up on each others' lives. Their pleasant conversation was occasionally interrupted with a loud exclamation from Naruto. Hinata although embarrassed from the shaky start, found the blonde band mate's carefree mood infectious and soon became more open. Naruto vaguely reminded her of one of her best friends, Ino, who was now an acclaimed actress but had always been able to make Hinata laugh. Currently she was working on a new film but she and Hinata had still remained in close contact.

"So Neji, how's things with you and Ten Ten going" asked Hinata with a small smile, "Oh, things are great between us. Right now she's in Africa trying to make things better for the girls there. She'll come back in about a week but we plan on going somewhere special once the soccer season (A/N I don't know much about soccer so this is going on basically nothing, please don't hate me.) is over." Their conversation halted after hearing the loud rumble of an empty stomach, everyone looked at Naruto who had his hands over his belly in a vain attempt to quite its loud gurgles. Looking at the clock, Hinata was astonished to find that it was already noon, had they really been talking that long?

"Umm…" began Naruto, "I think it would be a good idea if we all went to go eat, in fact I know this great place that has the BEST ramen. Maybe we could go there for lunch." Looking around, Hinata found that the decision would probably based on her as the rest of the band had the 'I don't care' looks on their faces. Realizing that she was a bit hungry, she agreed.

Little did she know, traveling with the most popular band had its price, as soon as they all had stepped outside the hotel (excluding Kakashi, he had decide that he would stay at the hotel to finish reading) they were all assaulted by a hoard of screaming girls and boys. Grasping hands found their way to their clothing and many were trying to rip bits of cloth off their bodies. Screams of "I touched Sasuke/Naruto/Neji/Garaa erupted around them while others were shrieking at Hinata, furious that there was a girl other than themselves traveling with the band. Luckily, the band's limo was parked close by and they all broke out into a run, anxious to escape the pack of rabid fans that seemed to be multiplying at an exponential rate. They were so close to safety when all of a sudden, a hand had somehow found a way to latch onto Hinata's jacket. It's iron grip, fueled by jealousy caused the singer to stumble back into the unmerciful clutches of a group of enraged fan. Without thinking, Sasuke, the one closest to her abruptly turned around, yanked Hinata from the fans' grasping hands and carried her to the limo.

Stumbling into the vehicle, the duo found themselves in a rather compromising position, Hinata was entangled with Sasuke who in his rush to get away, picked her up and carried her into the limousine. At the sight of this, Naruto burst out laughing, Neji looked angrier than the fangirls, and Garaa was… well, Garaa. Blushing, the two untangled themselves, their faces more similar to tomatoes than anything else. The embarrassment was further heightened when Naruto exclaimed "Sasuke, are you Blushing?" instantly Sasuke's demeanor fell into his usual iciness. The Limo was silent through the ride but when the gang pulled up to the front of Ichiraku's, the tension lessened. By the end of dinner, even Garaa was talking. Upon reaching Hinata's hotel, the band stayed and chatted a little while more all the while, Kakashi read his Icha Icha Paradise. A little later, the group had to leave for their own hotel all having a good impression of their new tour mate despite the shaky start. Hinata's good mood was shaken when as they were leaving, Kakashi quickly turned saying, "by the way Hinata, I forgot to tell you, your first performance on tour is tomorrow" with that he joined the others leaving a shocked Hinata to collect her thoughts.

**Yay, done with another chapter. Sorry for the late update, I was busy and I still need to work on lengthening my chapters. Tell me what you think, good, bad, whatever. I'll try to update soon. I'm thinking some SasuHina goodness soon at a charity black tie affair of course, after the concert. I still would like some input on some songs for Hinata to sing though. Well, that's all for now folks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey! Look, I finally updated. Sorry it took so long but I've been busy, honestly. Look on the bright side though, it's longer. Also if you feel nice you can read my author's notes at the end of the chapter. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and it makes me sad…**

_Breath in, breath out_, thought a nervous Hinata as she waited in the wings of an enormous amphitheater. She had figured The Demon Eyes were a popular group but she had no idea that the group was THIS popular. One quick peek out into the audience was enough to tell her that they had a full house. The giant stadium they were to perform in was packed. She had preformed in smaller areas, a club here and there but nothing like this. The chilling thought suddenly occurred to her that this show could make or break her career.

Confidence was not one of her stronger points, as a child she stuttered and hid in the corner. She had never wanted to be an attention grabber or the focus of anything, she always left that to Ino who's infectious personality more than made up for her silence. But, as her career grew, Hinata discovered that in order to succeed that she needed to come out of her shell and perform. Her father had surprised her when he supported her fledgling ambitions. He provided coaches and funding. But Hinata was most thankful for was her manager. Yuuhi Kurenai was kind and firm but nurtured Hinata's confidence much like her career. Both blossomed and Even if Hinata was shy in person, she could at least provide a successful performance on stage.

Her calming mantra was interrupted by a burly stage hand who roughly informed her that she was needed to go to her dressing room for her upcoming show. Her outfits were always tasteful but fun. Hinata would never even consider wearing what some of the other popular singers wore nowadays. As her make-up was being done, she contemplated her "tour buddies".

Neji was her cousin and even though they hadn't had the best relationship in the past, they now had a great friendship. It also helped that Ten Ten Liu, Neji's girlfriend was a good friend. Naruto, she thought with a smile, the blond was fun and a little quirky. His infectious attitude reminded her much of her friend Ino, just thinking about his jokes and antics made her giggle mussing up her make-up to the exasperation of the artist attending her. Gaara was a mystery, he barely talked but his flame red hair made him stand out immediately. She had to admit though, even through his silence she found Gaara cute. Lastly, she let her mind drift to Sasuke, her family had always had close dealings with the Uchiha label and although their families had close ties, she recalled that she never was close to him. He was cold and reserved when she last met him at a family gathering, he didn't associate with her and she stayed away from him. Hinata doubted that he even noticed her in their youth. Now though he seemed more open, probably from Naruto's influence, she thought. However, over the years he was still as handsome as ever and apparently the fans agreed. She had been surprised when she discovered that Sasuke was a musician, she had assumed he would pursue acting as the Uchiha family was famous for being a clan of talented actors and directors, Sasuke's own father directed and produced one of the most acclaimed films in history. She discovered though that Sasuke wasn;t just a musician, he was a good one, just watching the reheasals told her that. He wasn't all that she expected, but he wasn't unpleasant she thought, and Hinata decided she wouldn't mind if she got to know the Uchiha a little better.

Hinata twitched a bit as the hairstylist tugged and yanked at her hair, long hair while prettier was much harder to maintain she had found, she began to wish for her cropped tresses as she felt her scalp being continually assaulted. She jerked when the stage hand abruptly yelled in her ear, "we need you on stage in ten miss Hyuuga!" Hinata could feel the headache starting.

It was show time, Hinata felt the nervousness getting stronger and stronger. "It's now or never' she thought to herself as she walked onto the stage. The murmuring crowd was ominously silent, fangirls and boys surveyed her as she walked onstage. Already there was Kurenai, ready to introduce her. In her clear voice, her manger spoke into the mic, "I'm pleased to introduce to our opening act, Miss Hyuuga Hinata!"

Scattered applause greeted the announcement as Hinata dryly thought to herself, 'glad to see such an excited audience' As she handed the microphone over, Kurenai gave Hinata a reassuring smile and quikly exited the stage. It was all her now. Looking at the audience, she was determined to give a memorable performance. She began to slowly sway to the beat and counted the measures during the introduction hearing her cue she began to sing:

_When you walk away   
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_When you walk away   
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_The daily things  
that keep us all busy  
all confusing me thats when u came to me and said,_

_Wish i could prove i love you  
but does that mean i have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when i say so,  
And maybe somethings are that simple_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before_

_Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before _

**(Simple and Clean, Utada Hikaru)**

As she sang the Demon Eyes watched from backstage. Neji was evidently proud of his younger cousin, he knew how far she had come. Naruto was for once quiet as he listened and Gaara just stared, no one quite knew what he was thinking. Sasuke was surprised though, after meeting Hinata he had written her off as a talented singer who wouldn't be able to perform but was pleasantly stunned to discover that he had been wrong, the evidence was singing right in front of him. He found that he liked the way that she performed, one could tell that she was putting her heart into the music. He even appreciated her clothing, nothing was "falling out" and nothing that wasn't supposed to show was showing, he foumd her stage outfit fun yet sophisticated but then, he thought, who would expect any less from a Hyuuga.

Before long, Hinata was done and she found that the audience had received her well, far better than she had anticipated. She was merely hoping not to be booed off the stage, instead she was greeted with a hearty round of applause. She left the stage with a smile and was greeted by Kurenai, Kakashi, and the Demon Eyes with many "congratulations" and "good jobs". Even the reserved Sasuke gave a gruff good job which surprised her although she didn't show it. After the introductory dinner, they had kept their separate ways. When she finally collected herself enough to say thank you, she only heard the clumping of shoes as the band headed onstage.

"Now the act you've been waiting for, the Demon Eyes" shouted an announcer as the group trooped onstage. Hundreds of adoring fans were screaming and yelling while attempting to get closer to the stage regardless of the assigned seats. One could say that security was going to have one busy night. The band, apparently used to such treatment got their instruments and equipment on and began to play.

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
feeling so faithless  
lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
put under the pressure  
of walking in your shoes_

_caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow_

_I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you_

_can't you see that you're smothering me  
holding too tightly  
afraid to lose control  
cause everything that you thought I would be  
has fallen apart right in front of you _

_caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
every step that I take is another mistake to you  
caught in the undertow / just caught in the undertow  
and every second I waste is more than I can take_

_I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you_

_And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you_

_I've  
become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
become so tired  
so much more aware  
I'm becoming this  
all I want to do  
is be more like me  
and be less like you_

_I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  
I've become so numb  
I can't feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be_

(**Numb, Linkin Park)**

As Hinata listened she found that she liked this song. It wasn't played during the rehearsals so she assumed that the change had been last minute. She especially liked the lyrics as they vaguely reminded her of herself. Being part of the Hyuuga family was a blessing and a curse. One was wealthy and respected but there came a lot of responsibility in order to keep the family name desirable. Being the heiress was harder, she was the new face of their media empire and one misstep and the family name would be ruined. The stress of being what everyone had wanted her to be was more than she ever wanted, but they were her family and she loved them so she kept playing the flawless heiress although she knew she was far from perfect.

The screaming of fans was getting a little irritating, as the band played some other numbers Hinata found that although being backstage, she couldn't hear the group well. The screams were so loud and numerous she began to wonder if the group was liked for their looks or their music but quickly brushed the thought aside. They were all great musicians and the fans could probably hear better than she could due to the construction of the amphitheater.

When everything was done, the group played an encore before Hinata stepped onstage to join them in the customary thank you and sendoff. Stepping off the stage she discovered that the fans were not only asking for the band's autographs but hers as well. It came as a pleasant surprise to the Hyuuga who thought to herself 'this night went well, it was actually really fun' After signing autographs they all headed to the limo to get one good night's sleep before heading out on tour again tomorrow.

**Good golly gosh! I suck so much, I just keep writing junk. Please don't hate me, at least I got another chapter done. Well, tell me what you think and if you have any questions you can ask me. Simple and Clean is by Utada Hikaru and Numb is by Linkin Park. If I didn't use your suggestions have no fear! I still might use it later on so keep those ideas coming peoples as I am sorely lacking in the imagination department. Also just to get it out there, I need a beta so if anyone wants to read my cruddy work, let me know. Happy fourth of July! (I don't know why I put that there as I don't celebrate it but…) If you want a character to be put in, let me know but as a heads up, Sakura's coming up so beware.  
**


End file.
